1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device that supplies fuel to an engine and an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors that include a catalyst member arranged in an exhaust pipe through which exhaust gas of the engine flows are known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-190704). This kind of outboard motor includes an internal tank that temporarily stores fuel delivered from an external tank provided in the hull, and a fuel injection device that injects fuel from the internal tank into the engine.
In the case of the outboard motor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-190704 however, if there is insufficient fuel in the internal tank due to an insufficiency of fuel in the external tank, the air/fuel ratio inside the cylinder may become too lean causing the engine to misfire.
When this happens, uncombusted gas that leaks into the exhaust pipe from the engine may be combusted by the hot catalyst member, causing the catalyst member to overheat.